1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosed technology relates generally to the administration of human hormones, and in particular to various delivery methods of bioidentical hormone formulations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hormones are chemical substances produced by cells and organs of the body that affect organs and body systems. Hormones are important for cardiovascular maintenance, musculature, the skeletal system, and cognitive functioning. The body's production of hormones and how the body reacts to hormones affect the well being of individuals and the aforementioned body systems.
The body has three general categories of sex hormones; androgens (ex. testosterone), estrogens (estradiol and estrone), and progestagens (ex. progesterone). Particular female sex hormones and their associated organs are, for example, testosterone (ovaries), estrone and estradiol (ovaries), and progesterone (ovaries and placenta). Testosterone promotes the growth and maintenance of the skeletal system, musculature, and connective tissues, to name a few. Estradiol and estrone principally affect the female reproductive system. Progesterone affects the female menstrual cycle, and maintenance of pregnancy. Hormone deficiencies caused by aging, disease states, exogenous and endogenous environmental conditions, and certain prescribed medications can upset the balance of sex hormones within the body and affect general well being, lifespan, quality of life, and may lead to disease states as well. Therefore, in order to counter the negative effects of hormone deficiencies, patients are often prescribed hormone replacement therapy (HRT) by their treating physicians.
HRT is a system of treatment using either synthetic sex hormones, or bioidentical sex hormones to treat the effects of diminished sexual hormone levels in perimenopausal, menopausal, and postmenopausal women. Synthetic sex hormones are the predominant type of hormone proscribed in HRT. The types of techniques used in HRT to deliver sex hormones includes pills, capsules, gels, creams, patches and troches. Use of synthetic sex hormones in HRT comes with significant problems such as heart problems, cancers and other undesirable side effects. Furthermore, the type and amount of sex hormone administered is limited by dosing regimes associated with the available delivery techniques. Patient selection of desired delivery techniques and source of sex hormones will increase the effectiveness of therapy and compliance. Moreover, the ability of a physician to tailor the amount of sex hormone delivered with each dosing regime will increase the effectiveness of HRT. Therefore, there is a need for a system of HRT that avoids the undesirable side-effects of synthetic hormone treatments, and that provides the patient with a range of techniques for administering the hormones to maximize well being and maintenance of body systems.
Heretofore there has not been available a hormone delivery system with the advantages and features of the disclosed technology.